


First Christmas

by LaMorelleNoire



Series: Power Armor and Sniper Rifles drabbles [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i have no shame in how fluffy this is, just fluff, yeah I know it’s not Christmas but I want to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorelleNoire/pseuds/LaMorelleNoire
Summary: Just some domestic fluff.





	First Christmas

Kes didn’t normally celebrate Christmas, it’s not too popular if spending the day alone, but this year is special. This year, she isn’t alone.

It’s rare she comes home during the day, as she’s usually out either on jobs or with the Brotherhood, but today she was fine early, and decided to surprise Danse. She know he’s been struggling finding himself since learning his identity, and it’s been difficult to be apart, so she made her old holotags, back when she first joined the Brotherhood in ‘81, into a bracelet. She figured it was a counter to his holotags making the ring on her finger.

She pokes her head in to where she can hear tinkering, and raises an eyebrow, quiet, as she watches Danse tinker with... something. It’s something small and metal, if the shine says anything.

“What‘cha making there?” She asks, causing him to jump.

“Shit!” He turns, eyes wide and cheeks red. “It’s, uh, it’s a surprise.” He hides the project behind his back.

“A surprise?” She raises an eyebrow, amusement in her voice.

“For our first tree together.” That blush gets worse, but he can’t help the soft smile on his face at the idea. “I-if you want to, of course.” He backpedals, not knowing how she celebrated the holidays.

In the Brotherhood, there had always been a Christmas party of some sorts. Usually it was a day off around the Citadel for anyone below the rank of Star Paladin, Senior Scribe, or Lancer-Sergeant. Meanwhile, those ranks and above maintained the defense around the Citadel while the others had fun. They had small gift exchange within friend groups, the gifts ranging from practical to goofy, and the much-needed laughter lit up the room. Alcohol flowed freely and the next day, the 26th, was Christmas for the upper ranks, while Paladins and below resumed their duties of protection.

“Our first... oh.” Kes scratches the back of her neck with a slightly awkward chuckle. “Yeah, right. Tree. Uh... how about a nice shrub?” She teases, knowing good trees aren’t around anymore. “Unless you feel like fighting your way through Fallon’s for a fake tree?”

“If it meant having one with you, I’d do anything.” He takes a step forward and kisses her, pulling back at the feeling of metal on his wrist. “What’s this?”

“It’s your Christmas present from me.” She holds her hand up beside the bracelet, the ring matching. “You gave me your holotags... now you have mine.” She kisses his cheek.

“Your...?” He inspects it, and sure enough: CN-173K. Her identification number and rank, well, before she got new tags upon becoming Paladin. “Kes you need these!” He protests, the soldier coming out.

“I got new ones.” She pulls out her new tags, shiny and pristine. “Those were the ones I was in when we met, then when we met again. Those tags went through everything I have... so I figured you’d appreciate them a little more than new ones.” She gives a small shrug.

Danse traces a finger along where he can feel a scratch in the metal, and then a dent. “It’s certainly a way to keep you close when you’re gone... hey!” Danse grabs her arm when she darts past him, but it’s too late.

Her hand had already closed around the small dove made of steel that he had been working on. “Oh my god Danse it’s beautiful!” She turns it, examining it. The detailing isn’t quite finished, but the rough design is lovely enough.

“I made it out of some old power armor pieces that broke... I used some of the tools to melt it down and reshape it.” He bites his lip. “I’ve never done something like this.”

“It looks amazing.” Kes kisses his cheek, and hands it back to him. “And sorry for ruining the surprise.” She looks averts her gaze towards the floor.

“It’s fine. I was going to show you soon anyway.” He nudges her gently and she moves aside so he can continue working on it.

Kes stands by and watches, fascinated. “As good as I am with machines, it’s nothing compared to how you can work with metal,” she comments, impressed. “Sure I can fit gears and screws together but you can turn metal into an art.

A light frown creases his brow at this. “Don’t downgrade your abilities, Kes. Hell, I’d say you’re better at fixing and tinkering with machinery than I am.” He pokes her nose.

Kes wrinkles her nose at the poke. “I’d disagree but we’d be going in circles for days so agree to disagree?” She suggests, before going over to the window of their home in Sanctuary. She was neutral with General Valkyrie, but the woman had insisted regardless, she suspects mostly due to Danse. “I can try to find a tree tomorrow. There has to be at least one good one, right?”

“Hopefully.” Danse looks at her, at his fiancée, and can’t help the smile. He moves and wraps his arms around her, kissing her head then he looks outside and perks up. “Is that...?”

Kes sees the white flakes and nods. “Yup! Some nice Wasteland snow. If it builds up I challenge you to a snowball fight.”

“You know I’ll win.”

“I’m a sniper, I’ll definitely win.”

“I’m a former Paladin with years of military training.”

“You know what? So am I.” She stands on her toes and their noses rub before she kisses him. “So a fair fight.”

“Fine.” He rests his chin on her head. “Merry Christmas Kes.”

“Merry Christmas Danse.”


End file.
